


Cocksucker

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both get something out of the dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocksucker

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on LJ 04/11 (KMM), deanoned 9/5/11

Merlin counted the seconds from him ringing the bell to the moment the door unlocked with a dull click. Fifteen. Fifteen enough for him to grow a conscience and piss the fuck off and fifteen enough to wonder if Arthur wouldn't answer that time. His head was a bit fucked with the pints he'd had around the corner, his dick wasn't fucked enough not to already fatten up in his jeans. The light spilled from the door at the top of the stairs. The grin slid onto his face underneath the alcohol buzz, the speeding beat of his heart in his chest.

Merlin pushed the door open. It creaked and caught a bit on the frame when Merlin pushed it into the lock behind him.

Arthur was in his suit by the window, suit and tie halfway undone, tumbler in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Merlin, gaze dropping to Merlin's crotch.

Merlin's fingers clenched into fists, fighting not to hide his cock from Arthur's eyes as his breath caught in his throat.

"Pathetic," Arthur said and laughed. He crossed the room to Merlin, stood close, too close, whiskey breath and warmth bleeding through right onto Merlin's skin. "Desperate little cocksucker who comes crawling back again and again," Arthur said, knuckles brushing down Merlin's cheek and throat, down his chest, unsteady fingers still cradling the glass when Arthur pushed it to Merlin's crotch.

Merlin dropped his backpack to the floor and squeezed at his thickening cock, the back of his hand knocking against Arthur's, spilling some of the whiskey over his fingers.

"Useless, pathetic bitch, aching to get a real cock shoved down your throat."

Arthur's eyes were blue and hard and Merlin couldn't look away, couldn't back away, only let the words roll over him and sink into his skin, make him thrust against his own hand. Arthur kicked the inside of Merlin's ankle and Merlin crashed to his knees, swallowing any sounds when the pain shot up his legs while Arthur walked back to the table, poured himself more whiskey.

"That's where you belong. I could make you lick my boots and suck on my socks. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Anything to get something into your mouth." Arthur leaned against the table, brought the glass to his lips.

Arthur's clothes were strewn around the flat, take-away on the table, the place always closer to a pigsty than living space when she was gone for a few weeks because she couldn't stand his face or the way he got spitting mad unfailingly every few months. The same way Merlin rang the bell unfailingly a few days later and dropped to his knees, begging for this.

"Open up then," Arthur said from across the room, sipped.

Merlin opened his mouth, fists on his thighs.

"Come on, whore," Arthur called and laughed loud, loud enough Merlin thought everyone in the house had to have heard it. "Come on!"

Merlin forced his mouth open wider and his tongue out, hips pushing at thin air even as he tried to contain the movement, desperate pathetic cocksucking slut.

Arthur ambled across, and Merlin followed him with his eyes until Arthur stopped with his socked toes pressing to Merlin's knee caps and Merlin had to strain his eyes to look up. Arthur sucked his cheeks in and pursed his lips, then spit dripped from his mouth and landed on Merlin's upper lip, slipping down onto his tongue. It tasted of whiskey and Arthur.

"Always knew you were gagging for my cock. It couldn't be just any dick, Merlin, could it? Much as you tried sticking your face in everyone's crotch." Arthur unzipped himself with one hand, cock still half-soft but hardening as he stroked it. He spit at Merlin, hitting him under the eye, then he leaned down and spit in his mouth. Merlin gagged through Arthur's laughter, but he didn't move away, didn't even close his tongue when Arthur dragged his cock over Merlin's face, smeared precome into his hair, fucked his cockhead against Merlin's ear.

"Know when you're gonna ring the bell and come crawling and begging for cock, cocksucker," Arthur hissed and stuffed his cock into Merlin's mouth. His fingers tangled in Merlin's hair and he pulled him onto his cock.

Merlin's eyes teared up and his hands went to Arthur's thigh when Arthur's cock pushed into his throat, stomach heaving, but Arthur didn't let up, only pressed on. 

"Take it, slut," Arthur said as he pulled back enough to get Merlin to take in some air, wet through the slickness of throat and precome, before Arthur thrust his cock back into him. "Nothing more than a hole to fuck."

Merlin brought his hand back to his crotch, popping the buttons on his jeans and then shoved his hand inside under Arthur's laughter, moaned around Arthur's cock when he closed his fingers on his dick and jerked himself with the pace Arthur set fucking into his mouth.

"Tongue," Arthur said, and "suck," and when Merlin did one but not the other, Arthur's hand was back in his hair, pulling at the strands, the other hand clenched on Merlin's jaw. "So desperate for my cock."

Saliva slid from Merlin's hair down his face and he had to close his eyes, give himself up to Arthur's hands and his cock, his own hips thrusting into his hand, cock stripped raw from too many wanks until he'd grabbed the bag and come here, but he couldn't stop now.

Arthur's breath came in low gasps. "Pretty little whore, would spread your legs for me, too, show me your hole to fuck loose."

Merlin's jaw ached but his hand flew faster on his cock as Arthur's dick cut off his air, made him jerk and twitch and everything go grey, then blinding fucking white behind his lids, and Arthur laughed and laughed and laughed as he thrust into Merlin's slack-jawed mouth, saliva and spittle and gunk flying from Merlin's lips with every shove of the cock into him and every pull out of him.

"Little. Cocksucking. Whore," Arthur punctuated, then held on as he came, shooting into Merlin's mouth, pushing his come deep down Merlin's throat before he pulled out. He tugged Merlin's face against his balls, held him there, and jerked the rest off his load into Merlin's hair, rubbed his come into Merlin's scalp with breathless chuckles and glee.

When Arthur let go, pulled away and cleaned his hand on the side of Merlin's neck, Merlin toppled to the floor. He caught himself on his elbow, with his hand, come-covered and slick and shameful, still in his jeans, cock pulsing in his grip again. The floor seeped cold through his shirt. Merlin watched Arhur's feet crossing to the opposite side of the room. He dragged his coat from the chair, dug into a pocket as he walked back to Merlin. He drew out his wallet and a note from it, dropped it. It fluttered through the air and stuck to Merlin's cheek. Merlin didn't move to shift it away.

"Last time was better. Getting sloppy?" Arthur asked. He poured himself another glass of whiskey at the table, leaned against it, crossed his legs at his ankles as he took a sip and tucked his flaccid cock back into his trousers. "Still so pathetic for my cock though, Merlin."

"I'm not a whore," Merlin squeezed out as he reached up for the tenner, come stained fingers or not, but froze when Arthur's gaze cut right through him.

"You're happiest when you're covered in filth and licking my boots," Arthur said easily, smiling, and his gaze took in Merlin from head to toe, lingering at his crotch. "Case in point." 

Arthur's phone rang, the sound cutting through the flat, leaving them naked. Arthur's gaze snapped up, focusing on something behind Merlin, and Merlin didn't need to turn to know what it was. Arthur in a suit and Gwen in a wedding dress and all the love in the world on display. Arthur pushed away from the table to pass by Merlin, gestured with a hand to the tenner in Merlin's come-slick grip.

Merlin closed his eyes, and kept it to that sharp inhale, the press of his cock against his hand, when Arthur's spit caught on his cheek.

"Get out," Arthur hissed, calm ease from earlier gone.

Merlin collected his bag and closed his fly, wiped his face on his shoulder as Arthur couldn't even bear to touch him, only waited with coiled tension through the phone still ringing, the pause, another ring until Merlin was at the door and through the door.

The light in the stairwell went on when the door behind him closed, and Merlin stared at it, covered in come and still drunk and heart heavy but cock spent, and he didn't even waste time on vows never to return. This time like any, it had taken fifteen beats until the door had opened, fifteen beats to he'd had turn around and walk away.

As if he'd ever walk away from the best fuck of his life.


End file.
